


Sometimes, People Just Go Missing

by Particularly_Good_Finder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Rhys and Vaughn met in college, Some sort of AU, Vaughn is very clingy, but I love him, former roommates Rhys and Vaughn, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Particularly_Good_Finder/pseuds/Particularly_Good_Finder
Summary: It had been six weeks since Rhys had disappeared, and Vaughn was getting frantic.Or, there are too many works where Rhys goes off on a wonderful romantic adventure and never checks back in with his friends.





	Sometimes, People Just Go Missing

"I just don't understand what I did wrong! I thought everything was okay! Best bros forever, right?" Vaughn cried into his phone.

"You make it sound like he's breaking up with you, Vaughn," replied Yvette, sounding amused but tired.

"He might as well be! What if he finds a new best friend and doesn't need me anymore? I don't have other friends!"

"Ouch."

"Other than you, obviously. And sometimes I feel like you're only around for the free food."

"I'm not going to say it isn't a perk," she said, a smile in her voice, "but I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, right? From what I can tell, it just seems like he wanted some space so he can have dates over without kicking you out. The way he explained it to me sounded like he just wanted things to be easier for both of you."

Vaughn scoffed. Of course Rhys had gone to Yvette first. And _of course_ he had made it sound _reasonable_ and not at all like he was kicking his best friend out of his life.

"Oh my _god_. You two have the most - and the most _unnecessary_ \- drama of any two people I have ever known." Vaughn started to object, but she continued, "I'm going to need the two of you to start finding some new friends because I cannot - _cannot_ \- be constantly in the middle of your arguments."

Vaughn opened his mouth to say something, anything, but with a sharp _click_ , Yvette hung up and he was disconnected from the call.

He redialed.

"I swear to god, Vaughn, I am not paid enough to be your personal therapist -"

"He said I was creeping his dates out."

"I did not ask, and I do not care."

"Apparently, Rhys and I are _'uncomfortably close'_ and they _'feel threatened,'"_ Vaughn said, making air quotes with his hands despite the fact that Yvette couldn't see them, "and Rhys thinks I'm _'not good for his ability to keep a significant other'?_ I mean, come on!"

He paused, waiting for sounds of agreement from the other end of the line, and when no response came, checked his screen to make sure that he hadn't been hung up on again. "Yvette?"

A pained groan filtered through the phone. "Vaughn, the last time I visited your apartment, the two of you ended up giving each other foot massages and cuddling on the couch the whole time."

"His feet hurt from walking around all day! And you were hogging the blanket we keep on the couch - what were we gonna do, freeze?"

Vaughn could hear the incredulous face Yvette was making through the reciever.

"It's not weird."

"..."

"It's not weird!"

"It is _super weird,_ Vaughn! How are you not aware of this? Normal roommates don't call each other stupid pet names and give each other foot rubs when one of them has a bad day! You guys _are_ uncomfortably close and I'm not surprised at all his dates are getting scared off, because honestly? I feel like a third wheel every time I hang out with you two. And if that's the vibe I get knowing that you two aren't attracted to each other, I can only imagine what it looks like to people meeting you for the first time."

Vaughn paused a moment to take in this new information. "Really?"

"Yes, Vaughn. Your best-friendship is stretching a little beyond what most people would see as a normal platonic friendship."

"Okay. This conversation is not going the way I had anticipated, but to steer it back -"

"To where I tell you to get new friends and hang up?"

"No, back to where _I'm the victim,_ Yvette! I can't afford this apartment by myself! And he didn't really give me much notice to find someone else."

Yvette sighed, sounding irritated, but Vaughn had known her long enough to know she was just using the noise to fill time as she thought. "Fine. I'll talk to Rhys about helping out with rent until you can find a new roommate, but you really need to stop involving me in your problems."

"Thank you so much! How can-? Lunch is on me."

"Lunch was going to be on you anyway." Yvette said, and Vaughn could hear her smiling on the other end of the line, "Just find someone soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay."

"And do not call me. Ever again."

Vaughn set down his phone and took a deep breath. He didn't feel better, exactly, than he had before talking to Yvette, but he had a course of action, and as long as he could see a path forward, he told himself, he could hold off the panic.

* * *

"I am not panicking," Vaughn said to himself, panicking. "Just because none of my friends or coworkers know anyone looking for a place to live and I've had no responses from that online posting and I can't find a _single bulletin board in this place -"_ Deep breaths, in and out. "I am a delightful roommate and it is statistically unlikely that every single person in this city already has a permanent residence. It's only been two and a half hours and that's not enough time for people to respond. Everything is fine."

He continued down the hallway, muttering to himself, when he finally spotted a bulletin board. It was tucked away in the smaller hallway that led to the bathrooms - this how he'd missed them on the other floors, or did R&D have the only board? Either way, it looked nearly empty and he didn't really want to go back up six flights of stairs to double check, so he hung five of the sheets he'd printed out (10 cents per sheet) at the library listing his email and a short description of the apartment and headed home where he could not-panic in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be real honest, I don't know how often I'm going to update this as I do not have it all planned out, but I liked this first chapter and wanted someone other than myself to see it, potentially.  
> So, second chapter eventually, chapters past that hopefully but more likely if this is actually something that someone is interested in.


End file.
